Gods of Light
Pantheon of Light Beginning Before the beginning, there was nothing. Only emptiness of The Void flowing through all of space. Then there was Light. Lights only purpose was to shine brightly, filling The Void with energy. Slowly the energy pooled in together creating primitive forms of matter. Lights exuberance grew as it found the matter, and began shinning brighter in attempt to trigger more creation. More matter was formed, yet Light remained unsatisfied as everything they created was half in darkness. In attempt to remove Dark, Light pushed more and more, shinning brighter and brighter. The more that Light shone, the blacker Dark became. Light slowly learnt that even though all matter was born from their energy, no matter how brightly they shined, all creation would inevitably be half shrouded in Dark. Creation of the Planets For millennia, Light pondered how to out shine Dark. Over time the matter grew, and these larger bodies of matter reflected and radiated energy. Light pulled all the sparse matter into many large orbs, creating the planets of the solar system. Forlun, Tysael, Hjarta, Elithyor, Siros, Laoren, and Korolid. The Light was pleased seeing the reflections of its new friends and for a while, remained content. As Light continued to shine, its energy began to take different effect on each of the planets as they cooled. Korolid and Laoren, both the furthest from Light, cooled very quickly and their surfaces froze. Forlun and Tysael being the nearest, remained hot. The central planets, Hjarta, Elithyor and Siros cooled to an ideal temperature where liquid water rested along or near the surface. Light Split - Birth of Sol and Suul After gazing upon their friends for an age, Light began dreaming of drowning out more of Dark and shining the planets from every angle. Light became mad in its desires, burning bright yet casting ever more Dark. In its rage, Light split itself into two streams of consciousness. One stream of Light and one of Dark. These two streams would later be known as the twins Sol and Suul respectively. Both where identical in motive, reasoning and potential energy. Sol and Suul still shared many of the same thoughts, behaving like split personalities of the same entity. As Light split, The Void flooded into the gap between the two streams and began slowly absorbing energies of both light and dark becoming the primitive form of The Weave. With new clarity separating light and dark, the pair dedicated their energy onto Hjarta and Elithyor, being the larger of the water bearing planets. Hjarta's Moons, the Elementals, and the Dragons Sol convinced Suul to work her energy to crumble Elithyor into four different parts. Sol sent three of the parts to befriend Hjarta, becoming its Three Moons. The fourth and largest part, Sol crumbled into dust. Some of this dust was sprinkled onto Hjarta, planting the seeds of life that would give birth to the primal dragons. Unlike dragons of today, these beasts lacked their identifying breath weapons, and where hulks of muscle and strength alone. The remainder of the dust was thrown into the heavens becoming stars. Sol was happy. Even though Hjarta remained half in darkness, it could always look to its moons or the heavens reflecting light. Suul was mad after being tricked, and began attempting to separate herself from her brother. She manifested her anger into chaotic beings of elemental energy. These spirit like creatures quickly began warring against the dragons of Sol. Age of Birth Though isolate, the twins remained identical and began craving the companionship they once had. In pain, both began storing huge amounts of energy in order to create an ally. As Light had done before them, each built up enough energy to divide themselves in two. Sol giving birth to Laikah, Suul giving birth to Daorben. Through out the next age, each twin with the help of their new child harnessed enough energy to support many divisions creating all other deities. With each divide The Void flooded in to fill the hole, expanding The Weave in both volume and potential. After exhausting all their energy, both twins became husks of their former selves, weaker than their own offspring. In their crippled state, the twins used the last of their energy retreating to their respective planes. Age of Divines With both Sol and Suul gone, the differences between Light and Dark blurred. The youngest child of Sol, Todoulou was the first to approach a child of Suul, Pyronshee. The two became friends and though hesitant it wasn't long before their siblings followed suit. The combined energies of Light and Dark slowly began resonating upon the planets. The children noticed the reactions of the planets, and began to interfere. Their meddling was enough that the other planets began emitting their own unique energies. These energies brought change and new life to Hjarta. The first change being to the Elementals and the Dragons. With their creators gone, the two species had no reason to fight. The chaotic departure of Sol and Suul warped both species directly, each taking a trait of the other. Dragons gained their elemental breath weapons. Elementals gained their physical forms and their own planes to call home. Dawn of Men Though their true origin remains unknown, humans where the first to awaken. The dwindling population of dragons reacted violently for decades before realizing humans where no true threat to them, and that they could even be used resourcefully. The dwarves where next to awaken, yet they remained unnoticed in their mines for centuries. The elves woke next, meeting dragons and humans early in their existence, though keeping isolate. Age of Dreams As men learnt more about the world, they began to wonder what created it all. Fleidis took particular notice of men's desire for higher meaning and began sharing broken fragments of knowledge with the devout. The first monument of worship was a small temple in western Artoa dedicated to Fleidis. Petayes was the first of the Gods to become aware of Fleidis's mischief and quickly informed his brethren. It wasn't long before the other Gods began sending whispers of their own, and men began constructing monuments to them in all different parts of Hjarta. As their following's grew so did their power. It was through the prayer of men that gave the God's physical abilities beyond their initial ethereal forms. Valendar was the first to gain physical form and created the Empyreal Dominion upon the Plane of Air. Successively the other Gods gained physical form, and many created monuments of their own. With their new physical forms the Gods separated from their kin. This separation caused the Weave to escape and gradually it expanded. Eventually it reached Hjarta, opening the seemingly limitless possibilities of magic.